Fancy Orange Sapphire
Fancy is a defensive, passionate, and snobby sapphire who will attack those who cross her. With very little self control and even less powers (She could never see the future) Fancy is an annoying yet fun ally to have. Appearance Fancy is short, slightly curvy with pastel orange skin. She has a yellowish orange eye and short brownish-orange curly hair. She wears a long sparkly orange dress with a sparkly orange wide-brimmed hat to match. Her dress has a slit so the gem on the right side of her hip can show, and the edges of the dress are brown. She has long white gloves and boots that all have orange lining. Personality Fancy is dramatic, sarcastic, cynical, childish, and likes poking fun at others. Extremely defensive and will tackle those who insult her. She gets embarrassed and flustered when she acts nicer or has to socialize too much, a short temper, and secret passion for designing things (But mainly outfits). Usually overachieves things or over thinks, but will make impulsive decisions if she feels passionately about something or was insulted. She often doesn't get along well with others and due to being a Sapphire she acts as if she is above all others. History When Fancy first emerged thousands of years ago during the Diamond Authority's fight against the rebellion/crystal gems, she was calm, polite, and a hard worker. She was ready for the duty she was assigned. Or at least though she was. About a month into her job to predict enemy strategies, she always seemed to be less focused then the others and she still hadn't been able to see any futures. It turns out, that due to Blue Diamond's sapphire having gone missing and yellow not having a Sapphire yet, her production was rushed along with one or two other sapphires so they would have the sapphires in time for a large battle. The other two that had emerged could see the future well enough, but sometime during the process something would of had to of gone wrong. As she realized this she knew she had to leave. Rather than her usual calmness she finally felt much more emotional. Well, as long as pure panic is an emotion. Terrified of being found out she pretended to have a few more visions. But not being well educated in the ways of battle, her 'predictions' all turned out false. She realized she couldn't keep hiding anymore. After bribing and flattering one oddly smart bodyguard of hers, she quickly planned an escape pod to bring her away, and made sure the guard would delete all evidence of the ship. It was planned to take her to mars or the moon where she could hide, but her, being a sapphire and never having to control a ship in her life, crashed on earth. She never could repay the guard, not that she was planning to anyway. She had such a high value of herself, she never stopped to think twice about what had happened to the bodyguard or what troubles the poor ruby would face. After crashing, her gem was slightly dented, almost cracked. She couldn't see straight and all she could see and hear was fuzz and static. She had no idea where she was, or what was going on. She called for help, and after several dies she heard shuffling. A small group of gems, working with the crystal gems were rifling through the ship, searching for parts. Among that group there were two rebel jaspers, some sort of agate, a fusion and a rose quartz. Not the Rose Quartz that Fancy had been taught to hate, but just another former soilder. They were able to help her when she finally convinced them she wasn't associated with homeworld, but once they did, they realized that she still had many homeworld beliefs. After trying to convince her that all gems are equal and fusion is right, they finally gave up as she still thought herself above them. One day once she had been healed, about a month since they had rescued her, she went to the tiny place they had built in the desert where she had crash landed, to find them gone. This greatly influenced her opinion on other gems and the crystal gems, because even though she would never admit it, she felt hurt by them leaving. She continued to reside in that cottage in the desert alone, thinking and hating for the next several years. Or many years. She had lost count. By now she had changed her outfit from the homeworld uniform to a sunhat due to being in the desert, and a dress due to her thinking of herself so highly. One day she heard a scurrying, noise from the botched remains of her ship from many years ago. She went to scare off the possible animal that had infested it, but only found Dumortierite. He seemed a little below her, but she was desperate for friends, and honestly pretty entertaining. Though she did taunt him often, this time it was in more of a joking manner. They are now best friends, though Fancy finds it embarrassing to have a best friend. They both agreed that homeworld wasn't the right place for them, and Fancy convinced him that the crystal gems didn't seem right for them either. So they started their own group. It's currently pretty small, but it's the first time Fancy has ever felt part of a group, or at home. Weapons/Abilities While Fancy cannot tell the future due to her botched incubation, she has shown interest in human weapons. While most gems she know favor graceful and simple weapons, if Fancy is not using her fists she quite enjoys using bazookas, or a flamethrower if she's lucky.Category:OCs Category:Sapphires Category:Approved Characters